Érase una vez un niño
by Luz V
Summary: Porque no importa lo que pase, no importa si te conviertes cada mes, cada año o cada día, eres mi hijo y siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte, para protegerte.


_**Este fic forma parte del topic ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mira J.K. sé que TODOS los personajes te pertenecen y, por lo que a mí concierne quédate con Harry y con Ron pero ¿Podrías por favor regalarme a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini?

_**Aunque le arranques los pétalos, no quitarás su belleza a la flor**_

Rabindranath Tagore.

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-" Esa noche "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

Lyall Lupin miró a su hijo dormido, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara lentamente por su rostro.

Estaba exhausto y asustado aunque por lo menos la hemorragia se había detenido, suspiró mientras tomaba un poco más de polvo de plata, lo puso sobre la herida; el efecto fue instantáneo la herida terminó de cerrarse y en su lugar solo quedó una cicatriz en forma de media luna.

Hope estaba sentada en el frío suelo del pasillo, no se había movido de ahí ni siquiera cuando su esposo le pidió que se marchara y esperara a que él le llamara, tampoco cuando Lyall la sacó casi a empujones de la habitación para poder curar a Remus.

Se pasó una mano por la cara mientras dejaba caer las primeras lágrimas, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, de remordimientos.

Supo que algo andaba mal desde que su marido había llegado del trabajo agitado y molesto dos días atrás, más aún cuando puso en su cuarto ese objeto que él llamaba chivatoscopio y supuestamente avisaría si algo iba mal.

No lo hizo, no a tiempo.

Tal vez si hubiera dejado a Remus dormir con ellos esa noche en lugar de mandarlo a su dormitorio aquello no estaría pasando, tal vez si no hubiera insistido a Lyall para que fuera al ministerio en lugar de quedarse en casa cuando él lo sugirió Fenir Greyback no habría tomado aquellas represalias.

Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente cuando oyó unos sollozos ahogados al otro lado de la puerta, reconoció la voz de su hijo a través de la puerta, sonaba tan asustado, tan desconcertado que sintió como si su corazón se rompiera una vez más. Pero no eran lágrimas ni lamentos lo que su pequeño necesitaba en aquel momento, él necesitaba a su madre y ella jamás lo abandonaría.

Porque Remus seguía siendo su hijo, su pequeño indefenso y ella estaría ahí para cuidarlo.

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

―¡Lyall! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―Hope salió rápidamente de la cocina y se encontró con que su esposo tenía a Remus tomado de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastraba detrás de él ―¡Lyall, te he preguntado algo!

―¿Y tú qué piensas? llevo a este monstruo a un lugar donde no pueda hacer daño

En ese momento reparó en que la puerta que daba al sótano estaba abierta y que su esposo se dirigía ahí… con su pequeño que lucía aterrado.

―No tengo idea de que monstruo está hablando Lyall, pero sé que estás asustando a Remus. ―Su voz sonó gélida ― Ahora ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que has estado haciendo en el sótano todo estos días?

―He estado acondicionando la habitación ―respondió él ligeramente desconcertado ―. Poniendo encantamientos protectores para que no pueda escapar en luna llena, llevar su cosas sus cosas no me va a tomar mucho tiempo no tienes que preocuparte por nada está bien acondicionado, los encantamientos comienzan donde acaban las escaleras, no podrá escapar.

―Creo que estoy entendiendo mal ¿Estás intentando decirme que pensabas mudar a _mi hijo_ al sótano? ― abrazó a su hijo fuertemente, por el rostro de Remus corrían grandes lagrimones y Hope se sintió furiosa ― Porque debiste haber supuesto que yo no permitiría eso de ningún modo; es solo un niño, tú hijo ¿Cómo pudiste si quiera pensar en ello?

―¡No lo entiendes Hope! ―Lyall Lupin tenía la cara contorsionada por el enfado ―Ese de ahí no es más tu hijo, es un monstruo ¡un monstruo! ¿Entiendes?

Hope lo miró un momento sin acabar de asimilar lo que su esposo le había dicho, tan pronto como logró comprenderlo sintió la furia expandiéndose por su cuerpo, llenando cada rincón de su ser, exigiendo ser liberada.

― ¡Lárgate! ¡Largo de aquí! ― ante la mirada incrédula del hombre se soltó del niño y comenzó a empujar al hombre hacia la salida al tiempo que repartía golpes por su cuerpo, ahí donde sus puños podían llegar ―¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Será mejor que te vayas de aquí hasta que entiendas que mi hijo no es ningún monstruo! Si puedes llegar a creer eso de tu propio hijo no vales la pena como persona, ni siquiera sé por qué me enamoré de ti.

Lyall estaba clavado en el marco de la puerta sin ser capaz de moverse, mirando a su esposa que se había alejado unos pasos de él, estaba temblando y lucía completamente furiosa, con los puños apretados y los ojos rojos por las lágrimas contenidas. Para ser una mujer tan menuda en ese momento resultaba bastante intimidante.

―No lo entiendes, estoy haciendo esto para protegerte de él ― gesticuló mirando a Remus ―Porque te amo.

―Y yo amo a mi hijo, lo seguiré amando aun cuando se convierta en lobo una vez por mes, lo seguiría amando si se hubiera convertido en cualquier otra cosa, todavía es mi hijo sin importar que pase. Si no puedes entender eso no te quiero en mi vida.

―No lo entiendes, no entiendes en lo que se ha convertido.

Lyall no pudo terminar la oración porque su esposa había perdido finalmente los estribos y acababa de arrojarle un jarrón que apenas alcanzó a esquivar, más cosas volaron por la habitación mientras ella gritaba cada vez más fuerte _¡Lárgate! ¡Desaparece! ¡El único monstruo aquí eres tú! _Aun cuando salió de la casa y cerró la puerta un par de objetos más se estrellaron tras él.

―No te preocupes cariño, papá solamente está asustado, ya verás cómo todo sale bien ―alcanzó a oír la voz de su esposa intentando tranquilizar a Remus ―Vamos, cariño ayúdame a limpiar este desastre.

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-" La primera luna "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

Hope caminaba nerviosa por la pequeña de estar, decir que estaba preocupada era poco; esa noche era luna llena y sería la primera que Remus tendría que sufrir la transformación.

En cierto modo agradecía que Lyall no hubiera vuelto después de esa noche que lo había echado de casa ya que de ese modo había tenido acceso a todos sus libros y anotaciones sobre hombres lobo además de haber podido averiguar qué clase de hechizos había puesto en el sótano.

Estaba lista o al menos lo más que podía estarlo en esa situación.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera y ella debía ir por Remus y tratar de explicarle lo mejor posible – y sin asustarle demasiado – por qué debía pasar la noche en el sótano.

―¿Mamá? ― La pequeña voz de Remus logró sobresaltarla, al voltearse lo encontró abrazando una frazada y mirándola fijamente ― ¿Estás preocupada por algo?

―Remus ―habló ella antes de perder el poco valor que había conseguido reunir ― ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de que hoy tendrías que ir al sótano? ¿Qué era por tu propio bien y que solamente sería por esta noche, cariño?

Él asintió aun cuando el miedo en su mirada era patente, no quería ir al sótano, era oscuro y daba miedo pero si su mamá se lo había pedido lo haría porque entendía que ella jamás le haría daño.

― Vamos ―insistió ella mirando nerviosamente su reloj y echando un vistazo a la puerta del sótano que permanecía abierta iluminada solamente por un brillo mortecino ― Dentro de poco anochecerá y no quiero que te lastimes si estás aquí, arreglé un poco es sótano hay un foco y muchas mantas para que puedas recostarte, Remus, yo te veré mañana por la mañana cuando todo haya pasado. Quiero que me escuches Remus todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo?

Lo acompañó al sótano y le ayudó a acomodarse entre las mantas intentando transmitirle un poco de seguridad, después salió de ahí sellando así los hechizos que lo mantendrían dentro hasta que saliera el sol, Remus se despidió de ella somnoliento y con una pequeña sonrisa, ajeno a lo que le espera esa noche.

El primer gritó resonó en la casa cuando recién había llegado a la cocina, se congeló, a pesar de ser consciente de que ningún sonido sería capaz de colarse fuera de la casa. Estaba divida entre dos impulsos ambos igual de fuertes, ambos igual de contradictorios. Una parte de ella le decía que corriera, que saliera de ahí y no volviera hasta que amaneciera y la otra quería ir con su hijo, buscarlo, abrazarlo y evitarle el dolor.

No pudo hacer nada.

Se quedó sentada apoyando las manos en la mesa y sin poder siquiera cerrar los ojos un momento, los gritos cesaron un rato después siendo remplazados por aullidos tenues y vacilantes, ella supo que apenas era un lobezno y que por encima de la agresividad nata de su condición debía de estar aterrado allá abajo.

Se pasó – por enésima vez – la mano por el rostro y sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar.

La noche pasó lentamente – en algún momento los sonidos habían cesado – y ella intentó matar el tiempo, limpió algo, acomodó los libros en varias ocasiones: por orden alfabético, por autor, por año de publicación; leyó un poco y en algún momento levantó la vista dándose cuenta que faltaban solamente dos horas para que amaneciera. Comenzó a preparase (tiene todo un repertorio en casa) vendas, gasas y ungüentos de un cajón, hilo y agujas que se las ha arreglado para conseguir en ese último mes.

Eso le hizo sentir demasiado en casa.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, no podían traerle nada bueno en esos momentos. Terminó de acomodar las cosas y las subió a la habitación de Remus junto a un vaso con leche y galletas de chocolate (que había preparado en algún momento de la noche)

Pensaba que tal vez el lobo no había lastimado demasiado a Remus, tal vez solo necesitaría descanso pero en el fondo no era tan optimista.

Apenas se filtraron los primeros rayos de sol por las ventanas Hope se puso de pie, caminó – casi corrió – hacía la puerta, no quería abrirla y ver el estado en el que, seguramente, estaría su hijo pero debía hacerlo.

Encontró a Remus acurrucado entre las mantas (o al menos lo que quedaba de ellas) cubierto casi en su totalidad por sangre, no pudo evitar soltar un grito al verlo en ese estado, atravesó los hechizos sin importarle la desagradable sensación que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

―Mamá ― la voz de Remus sonó rota. Intentó enderezarse sin éxito ―. Mamá me duele.

―Lo sé cariño, lo siento tanto, por favor cielo dime dónde te duele, necesito revisarte, ―revisó rápidamente los lugares dónde Remus señalaba, aliviada al darse cuenta que ninguna era profunda aunque sí muy dolorosas ―Te voy a alzar en brazos para llevarte a tu habitación ¿Entiendes? Necesito que te sostengas de mí y no te duermas ¡No te duermas Remus! Anda cuéntame algo.

―Ayer vi a la señora Figg. ―comenzó intentando mantener los ojos abiertos ― Me saludó y prometió que me daría galletas la próxima vez que fuéramos a visitarla, me dijo que te dijera que quería hablar contigo sobre papá ―hizo una pausa antes de continuar ― Mamá ¿Papá ya no va a volver más? ¿Se fue por mi culpa?

Ella no respondió, habían llegado al baño y estaba demasiado ocupada intentando limpiar a Remus, aun así no estaba segura de querer responder esa pregunta.

Casi una hora después terminaba de vendar y desinfectar las heridas, esperaba que fuera cierta la parte del libro donde hablaban sobre la curación acelerada de los hombres lobo, caso contrario aquello les traería muchos problemas.

Apenas terminó con lo que estaba haciendo – y como si hubieran apagado un interruptor - Remus cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Por su parte Hope se recargó pesadamente contra la cabecera de la cama, estaba completamente exhausta y casi sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara en un flujo continuo e imposible de detener, abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo que apenas se inmutó, respiró cerca de él intentando convencerse de que era real y no lo había perdido.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño.

"_**-"-"-"-"-" Volviendo al cauce "-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

**Un año y medio después. Lynton, ****United Kingdom****.**

El primer impulso que tuvo al abrir la puerta fue cerrarla de nuevo y atrancarla con algo lo suficientemente pesado pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él se adelantó unos pasos y la miró intensamente, estudiándola de una manera que la hizo sonrojar como nunca en años.

―Lyall ― dijo recuperando la compostura gracias al enfado que comenzaba a sentir ― ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

―Bueno ― respondió frunciendo el ceño y avanzando unos pasos más antes de que ella se interpusiera ―No esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida pero definitivamente tampoco este recibimiento ¿Puedo pasar?

Parecieron eternos los instantes que pasaron antes de que ella se echara a un lado con la duda plasmada en el rostro, lo condujo a la cocina, pensando qué debería decirle _¿Cómo te ha ido, has estado bien este tiempo, si le pones una mano encima a mi hijo te arrancaré los ojos?_

―¿Té? ― ofreció ella dubitativa, sirvió una taza más y regresó a sentarse frente a Lyall ― Voy a ser muy franca, quiero saber qué es lo que haces aquí y también qué es lo que quieres.

―Yo ― dijo con su rostro ensombreciéndose ―Quería disculparme, fui completamente irracional y mi comportamiento es injustificable, quería decirte que lo lamento tanto que no sé cómo expresarlo.

―¿Crees que es tan fácil cómo esto, Lyall? Que puedes aparecer después de todo este tiempo y decir solamente "Lo siento" ¿De verdad crees que eso lo va a arreglar todo? ―Hope lo miró, su voz estaba quebrada pero ella permanecía erguida sobre el asiento, como si estuviera conteniendo su ira.

Lyall respiró profundamente y enfrentó la mira de Hope, de alguna manera ya no era la mujer que dejó más de un año atrás, parecía más decidida, más fuerte. Pero también lucía más cansada, sus ojeras eran prueba de ello.

―Yo sé que no tengo justificación. Entré en pánico, por favor intenta comprenderme yo crecí entre magos, crecí con sus prejuicios. Cuando Fenir atacó a Remus me aferré a las ideas que me inculcaron desde mi infancia ―dijo después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo ― El sombrero seleccionador me envió a Hufflepuff porque vio en mi justicia y lealtad y yo actué como un verdadero cobarde.

Se miraron unos minutos que les parecieron eternos, Ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente, no ahora que su hijo la necesitaba tanto, no después de que por fin se habían establecido con relativa normalidad en ese lugar, no después de que Remus por fin empezaba a sonreír como cualquier niño de vez en cuando. Definitivamente ya no.

―Después de irme hablé con muchas personas que pasaron por lo mismo, me ayudaron a contactarlos algunos amigos no es fácil encontrarlos, el ministerio no suele tratarlos bien.―Inhaló profundamente antes de continuar ― Me tomó un tiempo poner las cosas en perspectiva pero cuando lo hice, regresé… ―Se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, como si se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos o estuviera pensando cuidadosamente qué decir a continuación ― Me encontré con una casa vacía, ningún mueble y mucho polvo ¿Por qué te fuiste? En esa casa no tenían que preocuparse por nada, estaban a salvo.

―Tú no fuiste el que tuvo que lidiar con todo, ―espetó ella luciendo enfadada repentinamente ― no tuviste que lidiar con las habladurías, los chismes, las miradas de lástima o los reproches, solo lo soporté seis meses, no entraré en detalles pero vendí todos los muebles y me mudé.

Lyall la observó un momento antes de desviar la vista, avergonzado, al irse no había pensado en ello (en realidad no había pensado nada en esos momentos), le dolía saber lo mucho que Hope había batallado, lo sola que debía haberse sentido pero sobre todo le dolía saber que les había fallado a ambos: A ella y a Remus.

Hope recorrió con la mirada la casa, no era grande, contaba con apenas lo necesario pero sobrevivían y eso era lo importante.

―Los busqué ¿Sabes? ―soltó de pronto Lyall― ¿Tienes idea de cómo funciona un hechizo de rastreo, Hope? ―esperó que ella negara para continuar ― Ubica a las personas u objetos basándose en la cantidad de personas que piensa en ellos, si alguien vio tu cara y piensa en ti, eso detecta el hechizo, la primera vez que lo intenté no obtuve ningún resultado, lo intenté una vez más algunos meses después aunque esa vez utilicé el apellido _Howell* _ y llegué aquí, investigué un poco y me topé con la nueve bibliotecaria con un pequeño niño enfermo cuyo marido trabajaba lejos. Muy creativo sin duda.

―Ni siquiera te atrevas a juzgarme Lyall ―siseó ella ―hice lo que creí mejor en esos momentos, no tienes ningún derecho de opinar.

Lyall alzó las manos en signo de paz, no quería discutir en ese momento, solamente quería hacerse a la idea de que ella estaba ahí de nuevo, frente a ella y que existía la posibilidad de recuperar a su familia. Quería poder abrazar a Remus nuevamente y decirle cuánto se arrepentía, quería poder jugar con él y cuidarlo las noches de luna llena y sobre todo protegerlo, del ministerio, de los prejuicios del resto de los magos, de todo lo que pudiera.

―¿Dónde está Remus? ―preguntó con la preocupación filtrándose en su voz ―Sé que es probable que siga temiéndome y esté enfadado conmigo pero quisiera tener la oportunidad de disculparme con él, aun cuando tú no me quieras de vuelta en su vida al menos quisiera tener la oportunidad de ser parte de la de él.

―Durmiendo ― fue la respuesta de ella mirando hacia arriba, como si con su mirada buscara atravesar el techo ―. Hace dos noches hubo luna llena y fue más difícil que normalmente, estaba tan agotado que ha dormido prácticamente todo el día. Sé que no debería consentirlo tanto pero simplemente no puedo resistir su mirada. Además sus clases pueden esperar algunos días, es un niño inteligente, no le causará muchos problemas.

Lyall tomó su mano, un poco sorprendido de que ella se lo permitiera, ofreciéndole un poco del consuelo que sabía necesitaba, intentando decirle que todo estaría bien y no se volvería marchar. Observó sus ojos; ella lo miraba con recelo, desconfianza y algo más que no alcanzó a identificar.

Suspiró, volver a ganarse la confianza y el cariño de antaño sería difícil, tal vez imposible pero él quería conservar la esperanza.

Porque al final todo estaba volviendo a su cauce.

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_*Howell es el apellido de soltera de Hope, la esposa de Lyall Lupin._

_Cuando me tocó este desafío tenía muchas ideas, todas ellas que ver con Hope y Lyall porque Remus era demasiado pequeño como para recordar gran cosa del incidente, así que decidí céntrame en ellos dos y sus diferentes puntos de vista en torno a Remus y a la licantropía, una muggle y un mago sangre pura sería muy interesante de escribir._

_La verdad tengo sentimientos encontrados con este relato, después de tener un enorme bloqueo esto es lo más que he logrado escribir en dos meses, la verdad es que sigo sin sentirme del todo cómoda con ello pero no ha dado para más la inspiración. Hay cosas que me gustan aquí y otras ( tal vez el drama en exceso) que no me gustan nada sin embargo sigo creyendo que lo que quería decir en esencia sigue ahí. _

_Ya saben que se aceptan comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, si me van a aventar tomates les quitan el tallo, gracias._


End file.
